Entre hermanos
by Asura Aoi
Summary: :Kouen&Hakuei: Se conocieron el día en que él le ofreció sus servicios. Dejaron de frecuentarse una vez que él logró sus propósitos. Ahora, eran hermanos y estaban en guerra; aun así, Kouen nunca se lamentaría una decisión y Hakuei nunca defraudaría a su amado hermano mayor. Nunca sentirían culpa por lo que hicieron; seguirían un mismo destino, aunque con un camino distinto.


Los personajes y el contexto usados en el siguiente escrito son propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

**Entre hermanos**

Le había visto algunas ocasiones por los grandes y majestuosos jardines del palacio. Ella caminaba ataviada con caros ropajes rosados, un rostro con expresión suave y acompañada de tres hombres que conocía perfectamente quienes eran. Desde luego, también sabía quién era ella y qué sería en un futuro.

Por supuesto, también sabía quién era él y cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que encontraba la existencia de esa joven resaltar en su vida, y no era para menos, ella era la hija del emperador Hakutoku, la princesa imperial a quien le debía el más honroso de los respetos. Aun así, no comprendía como es que ella se realzaba de entre todas las cabezas imperiales. Sí, era admirada, respetada y amada por su gente, pero eso lo eran sus hermanos también, considerando que apenas eran adolescentes.

Una noche, particularmente la misma del día en que habían coincidido nuevamente en los jardines, su tutor mencionó algo sobre ella. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y él se mostró interesado en sus palabras después de mucho tiempo.

–Señor Kouen… –lo llamó con una voz apacible y vieja.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca del castillo. Era su lugar preferido, ante el asombro de muchos maestros de la espada y generales de guerra, quienes consideraban que los valiosos talentos de ese hombre podían explotarse mejor que estar metido en un libro todo el día. La biblioteca era un lugar oscuro e inundado de pergaminos y libros, desordenado porque Kouen había monopolizado ese lugar y nadie se había atrevido si quiera a mover un sólo papel. Eran pocas personas que entraban, y menos las que se quedaban.

–La joven que vimos era Ren Hakuei… –habló despacio el señor. Era el único que hablaba con Kouen cara a cara sin ningún reparo en el rostro atemorizante y ávido del joven.

–Ahórrate eso, sé quién es y de dónde viene –rezongó Kouen sin despegar la vista del pergamino tenuemente aluzado por una lámpara de fuego.

El hombre sonrió gentilmente, inhaló y exhaló una o dos veces antes de hablar lo cual llamó la atención de Kouen, quién finalmente se dignó a mirarlo.

–Ella es su princesa, mi señor. Debería tenerle un poco más respeto y ofrecerle sus servicios, ¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez? –habló detenidamente el hombre, tomándose su tiempo entre cada palabra. Aquella pregunta hizo que el joven posará su mirada rojiza en la ambarina y cansina del anciano.

–Soy parte de la familia secundaria, es evidente que estoy al servicio de la familia imperial –inquirió molesto el pelirrojo.

–Mi señor, me refiero específicamente a ella –sonrió taciturno al obtener un silencio inquisitivo por parte del que consideraba su alumno–. La señorita Hakuei es una princesa imperial, el ponerse a su servicio exclusivamente le daría una categoría por encima de su posición como hijo mayor del emperador suplente.

Kouen sonrió burlón y cerró el pergamino, dando a entender que aquella conversación había captado su interés.

–¿Quieres decir que yo, un usuario de dos Djinn, sea el guardaespaldas de una mocosa princesa imperial? –preguntó con sorna, burlándose a extensas de la propuesta del anciano quien sólo le veía con una sonrisa enigmática y una mirada divertida–. Mi destino es servir al Imperio, participar activamente en sus guerras y conquistas. Estar al servicio de una princesa no es mi prioridad, no es mi destino.

–Señor Kouen. El gran error de los hombres es creer que saben su destino –Kouen le increpó con la mirada pero aun así estuvo dispuesto a escucharlo–. Usted es un hombre hábil e inteligente, inclusive puedo decir que es mejor candidato a emperador que cualquiera de los tres herederos. Ha sido una verdadera desgracia que haya nacido en la familia secundaria pero eso no puede ser ningún impedimento para usted, mi señor. Usted ha nacido para gobernar pero servir no es un oficio indigno, es sólo un escalón. No malinterprete mi propuesta, señor Kouen.

Kouen pensó en aquella oferta día y noche. Cada momento después de aquella conversación era un tormento. ¿Subir escalones a través del servicio? Ciertamente era algo que todos hacían, el mismo Imperio lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, no era algo que iba con su persona. Él era un hombre brutalmente honesto y prefería obtener lo que deseaba por sus propios medios, no utilizando a otras personas. Usar a la princesa para entrar en la familia imperial como un guardián podría darle incluso una posición aún más baja de la que estaba, pero a veces se necesitaba caer para levantarse. Todo aquello iba en contra de él.

Se había aventurado a dos celdas y había conseguido dos Djinns, no era un hombre que debería estar detrás de una chiquilla. Era un hombre de guerra, ávido de conocimiento y estaba consciente de ello. Aun así, en el fondo de su persona, sentía _envidia_ hacía los herederos: ellos lo tenían todo y no habían hecho nada para merecerlo. Él se había esforzado para salir de su posición como secundario, pero aquello siempre lo perseguiría. Sin importar lo que lograra, siempre sería el relegado.

No era como si realmente le importara, pero él valoraba su trabajo.

¿Qué hacer? Era la primera vez que Ren Kouen sentía incertidumbre, ¿Escalar a través de alguien o vivir bajo sus propios medios?

Y un día soleado se decidió: buscaría a la princesa y le ofrecería sus servicios. Escalaría. Buscaría la manera de salir de su posición. Llevaría a aquella gran nación a los ideales de emperador Hokutoku, a quien realmente admiraba.

Buscó en los jardines, donde siempre la encontraba, y para su suerte, sólo se encontraba con el príncipe menor, apenas un niño que no comprendería el porqué de sus acciones.

Se acercó al jardín y la encontró sentada dándole la espalda, escuchó la tenue risa de ella al observar a su hermano corretear detrás de una mariposa.

–Mi señora –habló con voz grave y tratando de sonar respetuoso.

Ella se levantó y se giró para observarlo, entonces Kouen se hincó y saludó como tradicionalmente se hacía en esa nación. La observó acercarse; era considerablemente más pequeña que él, tenía un rostro aniñado y rosado, unos expresivos ojos azules y llenos de pureza. Era una digna princesa de ese hermoso Imperio.

–Mi nombre es Ren Kouen, hijo del emperador suplente Ren Koutoku –habló clara y firmemente–. Me presentó ante usted para ofrecer mis servicios como su protector, princesa Ren Hakuei.

–Ren Kouen, mi primo hermano, me han dicho quién eres –aquella afirmación asombró a Kouen; la princesa lo había llamado su primo hermano.

El pequeño Hakuryuu se acercó a su hermana y se escondió tras sus faldas.

–Hakuryuu, no seas maleducado, saluda a tu primo.

Kouen no cabía en asombro ante la ingenuidad y humildad de la princesa. Aún hincado, mostró sus respetos al príncipe Hakuryuu y sólo obtuvo de él un "hola" ligero e inseguro. Escuchó a la princesa alentar a su hermano a seguir jugando y este se marchó a lo lejos corriendo detrás de la misma mariposa.

–Hermano Kouen –habló ella una vez que regresó su atención a aquel hombre que aún seguía mostrando respeto–. Ponte de pie. Hablemos un poco, he oído tanto de ti…

La diferencia entre ambos era abismal. El rostro duro e inexpresivo de Kouen contrastaba estrictamente con la gentileza marcada en la expresión de Hakuei. Eran diferentes, de mundos totalmente distintos y el destino los había unido de una manera extraña. O al menos eso era lo que se veía.

Había pasado ya un tiempo de aquella situación y realmente no había cambiado mucho la situación de Kouen, quien todavía a su avanzada edad de veintiún años, seguía instruyéndose en el arte de la guerra. Había superado las expectativas de los altos mandos con su astucia para las batallas y la estrategia militar, era poderoso, confiable y sobre todo un cruel en el campo de batalla. Era un excelente elemento. Ren Kouen era el mejor hombre que tenía el Imperio Kou para su objetivo de unificación.

La estrategia había resultado, Kouen había escalado puestos, había logrado lo que nadie, ni siquiera su padre, pudo lograr. Hakuei había sido una excelente escalera: con ella había logrado acaparar la atención del emperador.

–Hermano Kouen…

Caminaban por los pasillos del castillo hacía la sala del emperador. Eran uno de esos momentos que pasaban juntos, a solas. Realmente no entendía cómo es que llegaban a esas situaciones extrañas. Hakuei detuvo su andar y eso extraño ligeramente a Kouen, estaban a medio pasillo de llegar a la sala donde él había sido citado por el emperador.

–¿Cómo es una celda? –pregunto misteriosamente la joven.

Aquella pregunta tomó desprevenida a Kouen, ¿Por qué la princesa preguntaba eso?

–Es un lugar aterrador, mi señora –contestó sin más preámbulo–. Hay bestias jamás vistas, lugares que son capaces de hacer llegar a un hombre al más profundo delirio…

Escuchó una risa extraña en ella. Una risa que jamás había escuchado.

–Ya veo… –ella se giró y quedó de frente hacía él–. ¿Cómo es que lo soportaste todo, hermano Kouen? ¿Cómo es que no caíste en un delirio?

–Caí, mi señora. Pero mis convicciones me levantaron –dijo orgullosamente, aquello era algo que jamás había imaginado decir.

–Eres un gran hombre –felicitó Hakuei y él se volvió a hincar como aquella vez, ella sonrió–. Me pregunto si alguna vez podré conquistar una celda. ¿Sabes, hermano Kouen? Sueño con los ideales de mi padre, me gustaría ver a un mundo unificado, lejos de las cruentas batallas y más cerca de la felicidad única. Mis hermanos también lo sueñan. Quiero ser parte de ese ideal.

Pero a Kouen esto no le asombró. Él sabía que ella pensaba de esa manera. Era una idealista y precisamente por esto es que era un grandioso artefacto para él: había comprendido la lección de aquel viejo. Y había sido correcta su decisión de ponerse a los servicios de esa niña.

Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno espera, o como simplemente uno ya sabe que serán.

Días después, el emperador había sido asesinado, y con ello, dos de sus hijos herederos. El Imperio estaba catatónico, lloraba la muerte de su glorioso gobernante. Todo se estaba derrumbando, rumores corrían, muertes extrañas ocurrían. Los soleados días se habían terminado y el palacio se vio cobijado por un cielo gris y nublado. Kouen intuía que algo grueso estaba pasando dentro de su propia casa, y sin embargo, él no movió ni un dedo por ello. Sabía que no era el momento.

Al trono subió su padre, aquello lo convirtió en el primer príncipe imperial. Era una posición que, para ser honestos, jamás esperó. Aquello le daba el poder que siempre deseo, y el acceso a todos los conocimientos, más allá de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Su mundo se abrió. Su sed de guerra y posesión despertó. Se convirtió en el hombre que siempre deseó ser. Pero como un hombre con liderazgo, no olvidó sus raíces.

Ahora que ostentaba el poder, acunó a sus hermanos Koumei y Kouha. Los enseñó a luchar, a ser hombres en el arte de la guerra. Se convirtió en el hermano mayor que todos necesitaban.

Kouen ignoró valientemente el gobierno de su padre por varios años y se dedicó con cada fibra de su ser a unificar su nación. Logró grandes alianzas, incorporó fuertes elementos a sus filas y cuando se hubo perdido en el camino, conquistó su tercera celda. Admirado y temido por todos, se había convertido en el "milagro del imperio". Un nombre exagerado según Kouen, pero bastante apto para alguien que había levantado la moral de una nación desconsolada.

–¿Lo has pensado bien, hermano Rey?

En esos momentos, se encontraba en una expedición al suroeste el imperio, aplacando las guerras provocadas por los vestigios de las antiguas naciones. Era de noche, su gran ejército estaba descansando y él se encontraba leyendo un viejo mapa de la nación enemiga en un majestuoso pabellón.

–Si atacamos la ciudad con este ejército arrasaremos con todo lo que esté a nuestro paso. Eso incluye mujeres y niños, edificios y grandes reliquias que podrían ser de utilidad al imperio –habló Koumei mientras se sentaba frente a él–. Saben que no nos conviene destruir esa ciudad y es por eso que se atrincheraron ahí. Es por eso que te propongo que, para no alzar una revuelta en donde perdamos más de lo que ganemos, podríamos intentar una alianza con el gobernante. Es sólo un cobarde que se esconde tras de su ejército.

–Ya lo sé, Koumei –sabía a lo que se refería, aquello siempre había sido una opción: una solución diplomática. Sin embargo, a Kouen no le gustaba recurrir a sus hermanos para una solución como esas.

–Cualquiera de nuestras hermanas puede servir –Koumei rascó detrás de su cabeza como habitualmente solía hacer–. Aunque algunas todavía no están en edad casadera, creo que la señorita Hakuei podría servir para tal propósito.

Kouen miró a su hermano y se rio, aquel gesto asustó a Koumei.

–¿Hakuei? –inquirió con sorna–. Regresaré al castillo. Estaré de vuelta en un par de días.

Y con aquella misteriosa aseveración y los gritos de Koumei rogando que volviera, Kouen partió en ese mismo momento equipándose su equipo Djinn.

Realmente estaba dispuesto a casar a cualquiera de sus hermanas para su propósito de unificación pero nunca había pensado en la opción de casar a la mujer que, en algún momento de su antigua vida, le ofreció su protección. Aquel pacto ya no importaba, desde luego, había obtenido lo que deseaba y ella ya no le servía para ningún objetivo, excepto para que él estuviera dispuesto a darle. Soltó una ligera carcajada al darse cuenta de las vueltas del destino.

Llegó al castillo entrada la madrugada, no había nadie que lo recibiera. Llovía y todo estaba oscuro, era una escena terrible. Decidió pasar la noche en su habitación, caminó por los pasillos y cuando hubo llegado a los grandes jardines divisó dos siluetas, una frente a la otra.

–¿Por qué no lo haces, Hakuei? Ve y conquístala, regresa como una digna candidata a Rey. Tienes el potencial para serlo –escuchó la voz de Judal, decidió acercarse a ellos–. Con ese poder podrías llevar acabo los ideales de tu padre, ¿no es eso lo que deseabas? Poder, unificación. Te estoy dando la oportunidad…

Sus pasos alertaron a Hakuei quien apenas le vio y mostró sus respetos como él solía hacerlo con ella. Oyó la risa de Judal.

–Cómo cambian las cosas, ¿verdad, Kouen? –se burló el magi al ver la deplorable escena que se desarrolla frente a sus ojos.

Una princesa real rindiendo honor a un príncipe secundario. Para Judal aquello era lo más cómico que había visto, a veces el destino podía ser extremadamente cruel. Sin quitar la vista del magi, Kouen le dirigió la palabra a la princesa.

–¿Planeas ir en la conquista de una celda, Hakuei? –le preguntó sin perder esa voz autoritaria que tenía, ¿desde hacía cuando que le hablaba así? Sin ningún reparo en su posición, quizá él mismo estaba olvidando las diferencias entre ellos o es que simplemente ya no existían.

–Sí, General Kouen –la mención de su nombre, acompañado de un título militar le llamó la atención. Ella se puso de pie–. Quiero conquistar una celda, quiero ser útil para esta nación a como dé lugar. Quiero unificar este mundo.

Judal rió aún más al escuchar la respuesta de su elegida y sin más, se marchó de aquel lugar.

Comenzó a llover más fuerte, Kouen posó su mirada en la mujer que tenía enfrente. Ya no era más la niña que había hablado de ideales: ya no había sueños, eran deseos. Esa mirada azul se mostraba decidida a conquistar, a hacer realidad sus anhelos. Hakuei se había vuelto una mujer independiente en aquel lapso que dejaron siquiera de reconocer su mutua existencia. Kouen clavó sus ojos rojizos en los de ella.

–Si vuelves, te llevaré conmigo.

Asombrada y llena de entusiasmo volvió a hincarse.

–¡Sí, General Kouen!

A la mañana siguiente, Hakuei, su subordinada Ri Seishun y un gran pelotón partieron en búsqueda de la celda. Koen regresó altivo al campo de batalla y, sin dar ninguna explicación, ordenó el asalto a la ciudad. Koumei nunca se atrevió a preguntar el porqué de las acciones de su hermano.

Pasaron tres meses y todavía no había respuesta de la princesa. Algunos generales se mofaban de ella alegando que quizá no pudo conquistar la celda y murió en el intento, otros decían venenosamente que quizá era tanta su vergüenza al no ser útil para la casa Ren que simplemente se exilió en un lugar lejano. Era mucho lo que se escuchaba, Kouen sabía todos y cada uno de los susurros que circulaban en torno a su distorsionada familia. Pero él simplemente no estaba dispuesto a creer, si no a ver.

Los meses seguían pasando, las conquistas arrasaban anexando más territorio, el Imperio Kou se hacía cada vez más grande, más majestuoso. El sueño de unificar ya no era simplemente eso sino una realidad.

Un día, en una de sus expediciones al noreste, le llegó un comunicado.

–Mi señor. Nos han informado que la princesa Hakuei ha regresado –habló el soldado claramente.

Así que finalmente había regresado. Realmente se había tomado su tiempo.

–Dile a Koumei que retiraremos las tropas del lugar. La expedición aquí ha terminado.

El viaje duró alrededor dos semanas. No iban con prisas, regresaban a casa. Koumei le extraño la repentina decisión de su hermano, aun así, no la cuestionó.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo los recibieron con honores, y para sorpresa de Koumei, el Alto Sacerdote, Judal, se acercó a saludarlos.

–¡Kouen, justo el hombre que quería ver! –le habló en ese tono que todos consideraban ofensivo y que, sólo por ser un miembro de Al-Thamen, no le levantaban un sermón–. Hakuei finalmente ha regresado ¡y ha traído un montón de regalos para el Imperio! Se ha hecho de Paimon ¿no es eso fabuloso?

No lo miró, si no que ignoró majestuosamente su presencia y se dirigió a uno de los sirvientes que estaban allí.

–¿Dónde está Hakuei? –preguntó autoritariamente asustando ligeramente al pobre hombre.

–Está descansando en su habitación, mi señor. Regresó con demasiadas heridas y en un estado deplorable.

Una vez que Kouen se dispuso a marcharse Judal siguió sus pasos intencionalmente, con el afán de picar un poco el humor del príncipe. Una vez que hubieron avanzado un buen tramo, Kouen se detuvo.

–¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó sin siquiera voltear.

–Realmente nada, sólo quería molestar un poco tu existencia –añadió cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y tomando una postura despreocupada.

–Entonces largo –dijo y siguió caminando, haciendo resonar sus pasos.

Judal soltó una carcajada burlona y se elevó ligeramente por los aires, acostándose libremente siguiendo de nueva cuenta los pasos del príncipe.

–¡Qué genio tienes, Kouen! –alzó la voz con mofa–. Deberías pensar seriamente en casarte, quizá Hakuei esté dispuesta…

Y en una milésima de segundo, Judal apenas había logrado esquivar el espadazo que Kouen le había propinado con las meras intenciones de matarlo. Aquello había divertido tanto al magi que se tiró al suelo riéndose de él ¡Le encantaba denigrar a ese hombre! Apenas pudo observar a Kouen envainar su espada y seguir su camino.

Se postró frente a los aposentos de la princesa y observó severamente al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta. Sin decir ni una palabra y sólo con esa mirada, el hombre se atemorizó, saludó como era debido y se adentró a la habitación de la mujer.

–Mi señora, el Gran Príncipe y General Ren Kouen está aquí –tartamudeó el sirviente deseando internamente no haber nacido. Un encuentro cara a cara con aquella personalidad era de las peores cosas que podían pasar en ese lugar.

Hakuei, quien estaba recostada en la cama recuperándose y su fiel subordinada Seishun, se miraron sorprendidas de que tan magna presencia se haya dignado a buscar a una princesa imperial.

–Hazlo pasar –dicho esto, la asistente se puso de pie a lado de su señora con temor a que algo pudiese pasar.

Kouen se desplazó dentro de la habitación y se paró frente a la blanca cama de la princesa. Seishun mostró un saludo y al observar la posición del hombre, salió de la habitación excusándose.

Estaban solos. Una situación nuevamente extraña, sin embargo, para Kouen aquello ya no era algo de suma relevancia.

–Buen trabajo, Hakuei –felicitó, para asombro de ella. Con un evidente esfuerzo, la princesa junto sus manos en forma de saludo y agradecimiento habitual.

–Le agradezco General Kouen, por haberme dado la oportunidad de conquistar una celda y tener el poder de ser útil para el país.

–Emprenderé una marcha a la región del este dentro de unos meses. Esperaremos tu completa recuperación para integrarte al ejército como teniente a mi cargo.

Mirándola hacía esos mares azules que tenía por ojos se dio cuenta de la emoción que embargaba a esa mujer. Ren Hakuei no sólo había sido una perfecta escalera si no que hoy se había convertido en un poderoso elemento que debía considerar.

Una vez que él se marchó, Hakuei inhaló con emoción. Finalmente partiría a una expedición de conquista. Por primera vez, aun postrada en aquella cama y sin poder moverse demasiado, se sentía útil. Se sentía llena de vida y que volvía a tener una razón de ser. Recordó de repente la muerte de su padre y la de sus hermanos, la embargó una tristeza inconmensurable, no se dejó vencer. Ella haría realidad los sueños de su padre y sus hermanos, llevaría a aquel gran Imperio a la gloria.

Su hermano Kouen la había mirado, le había dado la oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla. No iba a defraudar a nadie. No deseaba hacerlo. Pero mucho más, no deseaba decepcionar a su gran hermano…

Del hombre que se había enamorado. Se sonrojó y rio de sí misma al pensar semejante idiotez, pero la verdad es que nada ganaba con ocultarlo. Su mismo Djinn, Paimon se lo había dicho: no tenía sentido ocultar un amor.

"Querida, lo sé. Tu corazón está hundido en un amor profundo y caótico." Hakuei, mientras agonizaba de sus heridas, apenas podía escuchar la voz de Paimon que se alzaba enorme en aquella sala cubierta de oro. "No tiene sentido ocultarlo, es un amor precioso que apenas se está gestando. ¡Cultívalo! Dale de beber, de comer. El hombre que se ha enraizado en tu corazón no saldrá jamás de él. ¡Qué caos hay en tus sentimientos! ¡Mi hermosa candidata, estás hecha una reina!"

Un amor incestuoso, era lo único que le faltaba a la casa Ren.

Conforme los días pasaron, su condición mejoró, hasta que un día finalmente pudo quitarse los vendajes. Cuando se los quitó se miró en el espejo: era un cuerpo madurado a base de heridas. Estaba llena de cicatrices por todas partes.

–Mi señora –habló pesarosamente Seishun con la cabeza baja–. Lamento mucho las cicatrices de su cuerpo, si tan sólo yo hubiera sido más poderosa…

–Seishun –interrumpió Hakuei sin quitar la vista de su cuerpo desnudo reflejado en el espejo–. No te lamentes, estás cicatrices las he conseguido a base de mi esfuerzo.

–¡Pero, mi señora! ¡El que tenga el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices será un impedimento para encontrar un esposo! –exclamó desesperadamente Seishun, visiblemente preocupada por el futuro de su ama.

–Seishun, yo no soy como mis otras hermanas –le sonrió a su propio reflejo–. No quiero ser usada como una más, quiero ser parte de un objetivo. Desde luego, si el General Kouen –cuando mencionó a su hermano una sonrisa más se le escapó– decide casarme con algún líder lo aceptaré sin ningún reproche. Pero hasta entonces, quiero ser útil para esta nación.

Seishun conocía a la princesa Hakuei desde que eran niñas, ella era hija de un general de la guerra y la había conocido por accidente en una de las fiestas que se ofrecían en el palacio después de una gran conquista. Desde aquel día, Seishun supo que Hakuei era una mujer cuyo destino era grande. Desde entonces habían estado juntas, y por primera vez la había visto así: tan decidida a participar en la guerra de unificación.

–Le seguiré en cualquier decisión que usted tome, princesa –aclamó con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron un año en la expedición, los viajes eran largos y las batallas crueles. Hakuei se admiraba y aprendía cada día de la diplomacia con la que Kouen era capaz de negociar con gobernantes estrictos y reacios a su posición, sin embargo, también era testigo de cómo caía la desgracia de la guerra sobre aquellos que no aceptaban la voluntad del Imperio. Se convenció a sí misma de que la guerra sanguinaria no era el mejor camino, pero a veces no veía otra opción. El haberse unido a ese ejército le traía dilemas morales increíbles.

Ella sabía de la fama del príncipe Kouen, inclusive sabía de su apodo. Admiraba su astucia, su inteligencia pero detestaba esa parte cruel y monstruosa que dejaba ver en las guerras. Aun siendo así, Hakuei no podía olvidar a aquel hombre: dentro de ella, la imagen de su hermano Kouen se volvía más oscura, y más poderosa. Porque no iba a negarlo: el poder que él ejercía sobre las grandes masas le atraía inminentemente. ¿Qué era entonces lo que quería de él? Se lo preguntaba todo el tiempo.

¿Amor? Tan sólo la palabra le cruzó por la mente se rio de sí misma. La idea sonaba absolutamente ridícula. Era algo que jamás obtendría de él. Dudaba mucho si quiera que él fuera capaz de sentir un sentimiento similar hacía alguna mujer, de tantas con las que sabía que había estado –aunque eso todos lo ignoraban, no se sabía si por orden de él mismo o por el hombre que demostraba ser–.

"Mi reina…" Oyó la voz de Paimon en sus sueños. Le extraño. "¡Qué caos tienes dentro de ti! ¡Te has vuelto tan hermosa! No seas orgullosa, al amor lo mata eso. Sé libre, demuéstraselo. ¡Ve a amarlo, mi reina!" A veces se arrepentía de tener a ese Djinn en su poder, le incitaba a una moral desinhibida. O quizá eran sus más profundos deseos.

–Princesa –oyó la voz de su asistente regresándola a la realidad mientras cabalgaban trasladándose por el campo–. ¿Se encuentra bien? La veo pálida.

–Estoy bien, Seishun –se apresuró a contestar Hakuei apenas observando a su asistente.

– ¿Es por el príncipe Kouen? –justo en el blanco.

Aquello alteró ligeramente a Hakuei. Y es que Seishun lo sabía, se lo había dicho el momento en el que salían de la celda. Su asistente le había preguntado por aquel amor del que había hablado el Djinn, y sin más, tuvo que contárselo. Realmente había sido un alivio para ella compartir su secreto con alguien más. Seishun sólo la escuchó atentamente, no la juzgó, simplemente le sonrió y, en un gesto que jamás había tenido, le ofreció su apoyo incondicional, no como súbdita, si no como una amiga.

–Ya, sí es por él –susurró divertida su asistente, una vez que se aseguró que nadie estuviera escuchando su conversación se atrevió a comentar algo que jamás se imaginó decir–. Debería hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

Hakuei la miró atónita y luego soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de más de uno de sus soldados.

– ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Seishun? –preguntó la princesa una vez que se calmó–. Como si eso fuera a pasar.

Pero la verdad es que ya se estaba cansando de todo aquello. Estaba exhausta de ocultarlo, habían sido años. Y por más decidida y determinada que fuera, se cansaba. Aunque hubiese renunciado a su condición de mujer, era algo de lo que un ser humano no se deshacía tan fácilmente.

Entonces lo decidió. En la primera oportunidad, en el momento más esperado actuaría sin pensar. No se atrevería a esperar una respuesta negativa o positiva por parte de él. Se lo haría ver. Ren Kouen era un hombre de pocas palabras y ella lo sabía.

Y esa noche había sido el momento.

Durante una reunión en la tienda principal del campamento militar, se habían quedado solos los tres hermanos. Koumei y Kouen hablaban abiertamente de sus estrategias para la siguiente invasión. Era una extraña costumbre que habían adquirido frente a ella, no parecían menospreciar su condición femenina en cuanto a lo militar se refería. Las estupideces machistas al parecer sólo eran un protocolo para ellos en el palacio, aun así, ella no se atrevía a cuestionar alguna decisión pero sí era activa participante de esas reuniones.

–Pero hermano rey, lo he reiterado en diversas ocasiones: mi Djinn no está hecho para la batalla –habló cansinamente el príncipe Koumei–. Sé que deseas que comande un ejército para las conquistas posteriores en la meseta Tenzan, pero siendo honestos, los soldados sólo se sienten seguros si un contenedor metálico competente los lidera –posó su mano detrás de su cabeza y se rascó la nuca suavemente–, yo estoy perdiendo fuerza y el campo de batalla no es lo mío. Prefiero quedarme aquí, asesorando tus estrategias.

–Basta Koumei –alzó la voz Kouen haciendo resonar su autoridad. No obstante, guardo silencio un segundo y se pensó mejor su respuesta; no podía obligar a su hermano a hacer algo que no deseaba.

–Lo siento –se disculpó el aludido–. Dejaremos esta conversación para otra ocasión.

Hakuei lo había escuchado todo. Sabía que el príncipe Koumei estaba debilitado y que nadie sabía la causa, además de que al parecer su poder como contenedor metálico era de lo más extraño. Eran pocos los hombres que lo habían visto en acción y de lo único que se había enterado era que su poder residía en las estrellas.

Koumei se retiró de la tienda, dejando a su hermano Kouen con una expresión dura y hasta cierto punto, vacía. Pasados unos segundos, oyó la voz de su hermano chistar desenfadado.

–¿Ocuparías su lugar, Hakuei? –le preguntó Kouen, y al parecer algo le divertía pues sonrió torcidamente.

Hakuei lo miró y le sonrió gentilmente.

–Si usted me lo pidiera, sin duda lo haría –contestó apacible–. Pondría todo mi esfuerzo en ello.

–Conozco tus inclinaciones pacifistas, ser comandante de un ejército es liderar hacia la victoria y no siempre es el camino pacífico –inquirió Kouen mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente–.¿Podrías soportarlo?

Frente a frente. Hakuei reunió todo el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo su decisión. Lo perdería todo en ese momento si él la rechazaba cruelmente, pero qué más daba. Ella necesitaba librarse de aquella cadena por el bien de su objetivo, por el bien de su Imperio. Aquel amor le estorbaba.

Subió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Kouen y la acarició suavemente, era áspera pero cálida. Clavó su mirada en los ojos rojizos del príncipe y encontró ligera sorpresa, le sonrió sincera. Memorizó cada facción, cada leve movimiento, todas y cada una de las casi imperceptibles expresiones que cruzaron por su rostro maduro al intentar comprender el porqué de sus acciones.

–Haría lo que me pidieras, hermano Kouen –susurró arrastrando la última frase sutilmente.

Se puso de puntillas y lenta, pero decidida, besó los labios de su hermano. Cerró sus ojos azules disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba aquel hombre, algo dentro de sí se regocijó en ese momento. Se sentía extrañamente liberada y aunque no tardaría ni un segundo en alejarla de él, se permitió disfrutar cada instante.

Más él no la apartó. La dejó allí, hacer lo que desease hacer. Algo dentro de sí lo alentó a no juzgar, a esperar. La verdad es que no estaba seguro quién de los dos no estaba en lo correcto. Pero tampoco es como si estuvieran equivocados.

–Hermano… –musitó Hakuei una vez que separó sus labios de los de Kouen. Se traicionó a si misma al esperar una reacción pero el que él no se hubiera movido le causó confusión. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba su hermano?

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Hakuei? –preguntó el príncipe, curiosamente, en voz baja, sin un ápice de enfado. Casi expectante.

Tan cerca el uno del otro se clavaron las miradas. Intensamente se buscaban alguna duda, alguna emoción de miedo. Pero ni en uno ni otro la había.

–Realmente nada, mi hermano –habló bajo y se atrevió a bajar su mano de la mejilla a la curvatura del perfecto cuello del hombre, observó su propio trayecto y se mordió los labios. ¿Por qué no hacía nada por alejarla? Ella esperaba un rechazo si no cruel, al menos un gesto de desdén.

Pero no había nada. Ningún indicio de inconformidad.

–¿Desde cuándo? –él aun hablaba con ese tono tranquilo, suave y disminuido. Hakuei se preguntó si siempre había usado ese tono con las mujeres.

–No lo sé, ¿No te agrada? –preguntó finalmente, dependiendo de su respuesta ella se alejaría simplemente y daría por acabado esta escena, la olvidaría y la enterraría en lo más profundo de su ser.

–Tampoco me disgusta

Kouen capturó la mano de su hermana y la tomó entre la suya, la acercó a sus labios pero no la besó. Observó el rostro sorprendido de ella y una fugaz idea pasó por su mente en ese momento. La memorizó, porque aquella sería la última vez que la vería como lo que era: su hermana.

Con la otra mano eliminó la completa distancia entre ellos acogiéndola por la cintura y la sintió increíblemente proporcionada. Hakuei se rindió ante aquella acción: si ese era el momento, pues que lo fuera. Lo volvió a besar con la misma determinación que antes.

Kouen la aceptó. Le soltó la mano y pasó la suya por la nívea nuca de Hakuei, haciéndola a su control. Cerró sus ojos y la hizo apagar el ávido beso que ella le ofrecía, entonces le correspondió tranquilo, sin prisas; porque, aunque fuera un hombre estricto, guerrero y sanguinario, seguía siendo un caballero.

Paseó su mano de la cintura de ella a la espalda y la de la nuca hacía el cuello, sintiendo la tibia piel de ella bajo sus gruesos dedos. Profundizó el beso una vez que se aventuró al escote pronunciado de ella. De ahí, bajó un poco sus ropajes y acarició con parsimonia el hombro de su hermana. Escuchó su suspiro entrecortado, sonrió para sus adentros.

Le haría el amor. No lo dudaba. Hakuei había sido su escalera, la mujer que valerosa –porque lo admitía– había dejado la típica princesa atrás para convertirse en una guerrera que luchaba por el Imperio. A Kouen le gustaba eso. El que ella se le ofreciera de esa manera, era, honestamente, una sorpresa; una muy peculiar sorpresa.

Separó sus labios un momento y observó de nueva cuenta el rostro de ella, estaba sonrojada, sin embargo, no esperaba ser besada. Se dirigió a su yugular y ahí depositó un lujurioso beso. Hakuei se aferró fuerte a la capa de su hermano. Contra todo su pronóstico, Ren Kouen había resultado ser un hombre de preámbulos. De exquisitos y manipuladores preámbulos.

Empezaba a perder la razón de sí misma con cada beso, con cada peligroso paseo de su húmeda lengua por su cuello. Algo dentro de Hakuei despertó, algo que desconocía.

Pasión.

–…Hermano –se le escapó entre murmullos. Kouen sonrió para sí. Había caído en su encanto.

De pronto todo cesó, incluso el calor del cuerpo de su hombre había desaparecido. Desconcertada, abrió sus ojos y encontró al príncipe sosteniendo su mano a la altura de su pecho, como si esperara algo. Por primera vez le vio confundida, él tenía una sonrisa altiva en su rostro y parecía estar diciéndole algo con la mirada. Quería que lo siguiera. Y lo hizo sin dudar.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos en silencio, subió un pequeño escalón y se encontró de frente con una cama con sábanas blancas, limpia y pulcra. Kouen soltó su mano y se posicionó detrás de ella, la pegó a su cuerpo presionando con delicadeza su vientre e inhaló el aroma que tenían sus negros cabellos. Era agradable, fresco y floral.

Se deshizo del amarre de su pelo, lo apartó y siguió besando su cuello. Esta vez sus manos no viajaron por ningún lugar. Se dedicaron a desanudar las ropas de Hakuei. Consiguió deshacerse de la parte rosa de su vestimenta y sólo le quedaba su vestimenta blanca a medio quitar.

Oía los suspiros de ella, sus gemidos suaves, veía como sus manos buscaban algo a lo que aferrarse. Elevó sus manos hasta los delicados hombros de la princesa y muy lentamente, casi torturándola, deslizó lo último de su ropa dejándola sólo en paños menores. Llevó sus manos hasta la pronunciada silueta de su hermana y la delineó con sus dedos, bajó sus besos hasta sus hombros y siguió explorando su cuerpo.

Hakuei intentaba no pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, dejarse llevar era lo mejor que podía hacer a esa altura. Su hermano la guiaría así como lo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, la llevaría a conocer placeres que aún no se le tenía permitido explorar. Respingó al sentir su caliente mano tocar con sutileza la curvatura de uno de sus pechos y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

En algún momento la acostó sobre la cama sin dejar de dominarla y la desvistió entera. Rozó cada parte de su cuerpo con sus varoniles manos, tocó cada fibra, dejó su olor en cada rincón, memorizó cada punto que le causaba algún gemido. Ella se vio tentada a ceder ante sus caricias. Y casi lo hizo…

Suspiró, gimió fuerte y se sonrojó violentamente cuando lo sintió rozar su húmeda intimidad. Se aferró a las sábanas y le cedió el paso. Oyó su risa ronca.

Kouen conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de las mujeres. Conocía cada punto, sabía que rincón tocar y en qué momento hacerlo. Siguió tocando, siguió besando sus bellos pechos mientras hacía que ella lo necesitara más. Iba a hacer que implorara clemencia. Esclavizaría su cuerpo como lo había hecho con otras mujeres. Su propio placer residía en ello.

En algún momento, ella se vio privada de sus caricias y con reproche abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los analíticos orbes rojos de su hermano. La escudriñaban, veían su cuerpo cicatrizado. Regresó a la realidad y río amargamente mientras desviaba su mirada.

–¿No te gusta lo que ves? –habló despectiva y dolida. Había olvidado por completo su cuerpo magullado. Seguramente lo encontraba poco deseable.

Para su sorpresa, Kouen la tomó del mentón, la obligó a mirarlo y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

–No es tu cuerpo lo que veo –le dijo justo antes de tomarlos en un posesivo beso.

Jamás espero ver el cuerpo de una princesa así de marcado. Por un momento recordó a la bella jovencita de los ojos puros, sonriente y feliz. Ya no había rastro de ella; sólo quedaba el recipiente maltratado de un alma que lo había perdido todo y que luchaba por sus deseos. En uno de sus desvaríos –de esos que tenía cuando pocas veces se perdía en el cuerpo femenino–, encontró un pensamiento que jamás se ha atrevido a decir: su hermana era una mujer diferente.

Se desnudó de un momento a otro y siguió manipulándola con sus besos. Oía sus suspiros entrecortados, como rogaba, incluso como alucinaba. Kouen reía con cada gesto necesitado, ella se arqueó contra él implorándole que culminara con aquel suplicio. Realmente no sabía si hacerlo, estaba disfrutando de usar a esa mujer.

La reclamó. La penetró sin culpa y con cuidado, se topó con su virginidad y la desgarró. Ella profirió un pequeño grito, su rostro denotó dolor pero lo disimuló bien. Kouen hizo acopio de su autocontrol y comenzó a moverse suavemente, luego más rápido hasta alcanzar una sincronía con Hakuei. Hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y estuvo un rato así, poseyéndola, hasta que sintió que no pudo controlarse más.

Se desplomaron sudados y cansados sobre la cama. No se miraron, tampoco se dijeron algo. Sólo se dedicaron a inhalar y exhalar el aroma sexual que inundaba el lugar. Pronto, Hakuei se quedó dormida y él notó su apacible respiración, la dejó dormir en su cama. La contempló un momento decidiendo qué pensar acerca de sus actos: no sentía culpa, ni miedo. Lo había disfrutado, no había sido como en otras ocasiones, lo había disfrutado en serio y ella no parecía sentirse tampoco culpable. Se sintió estúpido pensando en siquiera la posibilidad de sentir culpas. No estaba enamorado como para sentir algo así.

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió ligero, se sentó detrás del escritorio y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano. Se dispuso a leer.

–Siempre pareces tan distante cuando lees, hermano… –escuchó que ella le hablaba con voz sensual. Regresó su mirada hacía la cama y la encontró acostada, con su cabello negro esparcido y envuelta entre las sábanas. Lo veía relajado y le sonreía tranquila. No parecía vulnerable.

–¿Tú crees? –le preguntó mientras volvías su mirada de nuevo al pergamino. Escuchó su suave risa.

Luego la escuchó levantarse y comenzar a vestirse, oía los nudos que le hacía a su ropa e ignoró todo aquello. Sintió sus brazos rodear su varonil cuello y su cabeza acercarse a la suya por detrás, ella inhaló profundamente su penetrante aroma y la dejó estar un momento así. Bajó y con una de sus manos, desvió su rostro hacía el de ella depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Le correspondió. Cuando se separó, ella le sonrió discreta y salió de la tienda.

Era entrada la madrugada, la luz era apenas tenue y todo estaba sumido en el silencio. Hakuei caminó lentamente hacía su tienda mientras recordaba lo sucedido y las sensaciones la embargaron. Sintió entonces su corazón dejar de palpitar tan nervioso para volver a ser el mismo de siempre: impasible, lleno de valor y coraje. Una vez que llegó a su destino, Seishun le miró preocupada pero al observar el rostro etéreo de su ama, dejó toda duda y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nada había cambiado. Ni los días posteriores. Nadie pudo notar un cambio entre ambos. Había el mismo respeto, se hablan igual, se saludaban igual; eran los mismos y eso ni a Kouen ni a Hakuei les afectaba en lo más mínimo. A pesar de que aquella noche no había sido cualquier noche, ambos lo disimulaba bastante bien.

La expedición terminó unos meses después, regresaron al palacio y por supuesto, ahí tampoco nadie se enteró. Ninguno decidía algo sobre esa relación incestuosa, no la terminaban. Kouen usaba aquel cuerpo para su deleite sólo cuando la ocasión lo permitía y Hakuei no hacía ninguna objeción. Aquello se había convertido en algo esporádico que comenzaba tonarse natural.

Extrañamente, ambos aceptaban esa relación. Como si aquella situación estuviera escrita y la obedecieran sin chistar. Ni siquiera se buscaban, simplemente se encontraban.

–Hermano… –lo llamó Hakuei mientras lo contemplaba descansar a su lado en la gran cama de su habitación–. ¿Cuándo iremos de nuevo a expedición?

–Esta vez no iré –habló él sin mirarla, sólo concentrándose en recuperar energía–. Irás tu sola a la meseta, ya te lo había dicho antes.

Hakuei lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y aventuró uno de sus dedos a la mejilla de su hermano, acariciándola con lentitud. Él la miró.

–Mañana te llamará el emperador. Probablemente tengas que marchar pronto –le dijo él mientras detenía su caricia sin quitar sus dedos de su rostro.

–Entonces me tendré que ir pronto –susurró ella mientras le sonreía gentilmente, se posicionó sobre él y acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de él–. ¿Seré yo quién te deje?

Kouen le sonrió burlándose de esas palabras. Aquella mujer sentimental a veces le divertía.

–Nadie te ha dicho nada sobre dejar –y la volvió a besar exigiendo el control.

Después de aquello Hakuei se marchó a la expedición que duraría varios años como general al mando de un ejército innumerable. Kouen se había quedado a gestionar las últimas conquistas en las colonias aledañas y se le fue otorgado el mando de la gloriosa conquista occidental que le daría al Imperio la posibilidad de cumplir el ideal de la unificación.

A pesar de que una relación así no estaba en los planes de Hakuei, la aceptó sin duda alguna. Guardó en su corazón aquel amor y lo dejó en el palacio el día que partió a la conquista. Quizá sería la última vez que volvería a sentir aquel sentimiento pues siempre existía la posibilidad de la derrota y la muerte, aun siendo una candidata a rey. Había podido liberarse de aquellas cadenas sofocantes y ahora se sentía capaz de realizar su deseo: sería una guerrera capaz de contribuir a los objetivos idealistas del Imperio.

Nunca hablaron de aquella relación, tampoco hicieron mención alguna a otra persona. Kouen no volvió a mencionar a Hakuei como una candidata a matrimonio político, le era más útil en la guerra, lo cual levantó sospechas en Koumei pero, como siempre, no preguntó.

Ren Kouen jamás se lamentó cada lucha, cada muerte, ninguna de sus decisiones y Ren Hakuei tampoco. A veces se veían, pero no siempre el suficiente tiempo, casi nunca volvieron a coincidir. Cuando en soledad recordaban, sólo se reían el uno del otro.

Hakuei se había dado cuenta que Kouen la había usado en algún momento de su vida, y que cuando ella ya no tenía algún uso simplemente la hizo a un lado. A pesar de que ello la desalentó, tampoco se lo reclamó. Kouen sabía que ella tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y no hizo amago por ocultárselo. Aun a pesar de sus acciones decidieron recorrer un mismo destino.

Eran hermanos. Estaban en la guerra. E iban a ganarla. Cada quien por sus objetivos, pero ganarían. Aunque era una lástima que sus caminos estaban forzosos a separarse.

* * *

Este ha sido mi primer fanfic de Magi. Para ser honesta, tengo _demasiado_ tiempo sin escribir pero he puesto toda mi fe y mi empeño en esto. Pido una disculpa si el final es malo pero la verdad es que apesto para los finales, siempre han sido mi coco…

Traté de mantener a Kouen en el personaje lo más que pude y créanme que ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza hacerlo; tuve que releer el manga y volver a ver el anime un montón de veces para poder captar su esencia. Espero haberlo logrado. Trabajé con el personaje de Hakuei de la misma manera y no obtuve los mismos resultados porqué…necesitaba que alguien cediera en la relación –risas–.

Me gustó a final de cuentas y es por eso que está colgado aquí, esperando un bonito _review…_

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
